Glitter
by MCRK
Summary: It's the love that is forbidden that grows the deepest in your heart and hurts the most in your soul.


Glitter  
Her eyes flickered open as the masculine hand gently brushed his fingers across the closed eyelids, stirring the beauty from her sleep. Her temper quickly flaring, she sat up, pushing away the hand, and opened her mouth to unleash a string of reprimanding to the uninvited visitor.  
  
The strange man quickly knelt before her and placed a single finger against her lips, ending the scolding before it could begin and quietly calmed her. "Shh.it's only me. I didn't meant to startle you."  
  
Her features relaxed, momentarily, as she realized who the man was, but quickly hardened once more as she stood up, crossing her arms across her chest and walked away from him. "You're late." She called over her shoulder; back still turned to the man.  
  
He shook his head with a smile on his face as he also stood and walked over behind her, placing his hands lovingly on her shoulders. "I apologize, my presence was requested by your brother as I was leaving."  
  
She turned around and searched his blue eyes intently, making sure they were truthful, and smiled in satisfaction when she realized they were.  
  
Catching her gaze he stared back into her deep brown eyes and a smile slid across his face as the feelings surged through him. She moved forward towards his embrace and knowing where they were headed, he broke the gaze at once and moved a few steps away. "I shouldn't be here." He said simply as in answer to the hurt shining through her eyes.  
  
She sighed softly as she answered. "We have this argument every time."  
  
He chewed on his lower lip for a moment as thoughts rushed through him in a battle of his heart against reason. Shaking his head free he forced his gaze away from the goddess in front of him and towards the somewhat less beautiful sanded pathway. "Still, we both know this is wrong.I shouldn't have come."  
  
Shrugging she turned away from him and casually walked over to the small stream that ran through the garden. After casually slipping off her shoes, she dipped her feet into the cool refreshing water, tossing her luscious black hair behind her. "No one is stopping you from leaving."  
  
The battle within having been one, the same team remaining undefeated, he chuckled lightly as he walked over to join his lady and slipping off his own shoes he plunged his feet into the stream, allowing them to mingle with hers. Glancing over at her he smiled as he replied. "Ah, that, my fair lady is where you are wrong."  
  
She raised her glance from the stream and turned it towards him, raising her eyebrows in the process. "Oh really? And whom, might I ask, is forcing you to stay here?" She inquired, her feet drawing patterns in the water.  
  
The soft-spoken words that came next were somewhat of a surprise, as was the action that accompanied them. "You are." He said softly, lifting her hand and gently placing a kiss upon it before setting it on the grass once more.  
  
"Oh." She said plainly, at a loss of words.  
  
A laugh emerged from his throat at her current predicament. It was not often that this fiery woman was seen without words to respond with.  
  
A devilish smile glittered across her face as she lifted her feet out of the stream and curled them against her quickly before pushing her body into the man beside her.  
  
He barely had time to let out a yelp of surprise before his body was surrounded by water.  
  
Shaking his head like a stranded animal in the rain he sent droplets towards her as well as the flowers amongst the stream's edge. "What was that for?" he asked in surprise.  
  
The laugh exiting from her was sweet and melodic, unlike the smile that donned her face. "For laughing at me."  
  
Shaking his head he extended a hand towards her and spoke after a few unsuccessful  
  
seconds. "Aren't you going to at least help me up?" he asked.  
  
Laughter gleaming in her eyes she shook her head. "You are just going to pull me in with you, and what would my Mother say if I came back wet and filth covered?" She asked.  
  
Pulling himself back onto the bank beside her he smiled. "So speaking of my favorite person in the entire universe, how did you manage to get away from her anyway?"  
  
She threw him a look. "She isn't that horrible.and I told her I wanted to go for a walk in the gardens to think about something things." A devious smile came across her lips as she uttered the last sentence. "And I told her I was not to be disturbed for any reason."  
  
He shook his head lightly at her, ignoring the ending of her statements and focusing on the first few words. "If it wasn't for her, we would be together right now."  
  
"We are together right now." She responded, interlacing her dry fingers with his dampened ones.  
  
He cast his eyes downward. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Well how did you manage to get away? I find it hard to believe that your presence is so unnecessary that you were able to slide away for such an unknown amount of time." She said lightly, her voice holding a teasing tone to it as she unsuccessfully attempted to change the topic.  
  
"Your brother had some personal work to attend to and retired to his room for the evening, dismissing myself and the others for the night as he went." He responded, his voice void of the feelings and emotions it had held only moments before.  
  
"What's wrong my love?" She asked softly as she brushed a lock of blond hair from his face before tilting her gaze in an attempt to reach his unattainable one.  
  
He turned to look at her, grasping her delicate hand within his own as spoke, his eyes filled with admiration and affection. "Let's run away together."  
  
She laughed lightly. "This coming from the man who wouldn't even hold me in his arms a few minutes ago because it was forbidden, now you want me to run away with you?"  
  
He waved her comment aside with his hand. "I'm serious.I want to spend my life with you.and if this is the only way we can be together, than why not?"  
  
"Why not? Well for one reason because I can't simply run away from my duties. There are people here who depend on me for things and I can't just let them down, no matter how much I want to."  
  
He sighed. "Than.at least allow me to be your escort to the ball your mother is throwing?" He asked, pleading for something good to come from this.  
  
She smiled gently at him. "As much as I would love to be escorted by you, you know as well as I do that it would be completely unacceptable and my mother would never allow it."  
  
His gaze sunk away from hers once more as he carelessly released her hand. "So we are simply going to hide our love from everyone forever?" He asked dully.  
  
"You must know that if it was up to me, I would tell the world in a second.but I know the extreme consequence that will immediately follow and I couldn't bear to deal with them."  
  
"Stupid rules and laws." He muttered.  
  
"I hate it as much as you do but regardless, we both have to realize that I am a Princess and you are a guardian of the Prince and any kind of relationship beyond friendship between the two of us simply would not be tolerated." She said softly.  
  
"And yet we both manage to find our way here time and time again." He said, just as softly.  
  
"I don't deny that I love you.I simply can not announce it." She responded.  
There was no response and silence was the only thing that passed between the two for the next few minutes until he silently reached his arm out towards her, allowing her the passage he had denied her earlier.  
  
Scooting her body closer she leaned into his warm embrace and his arm immediately fitted itself around her shoulders as her head found its cushion on his own shoulder.  
"You aren't worried about being wet and filth covered?" He teased lightly, letting her know that his carefree mood had returned.  
  
She smiled. "The only thing I am worried about is how I am going to manage the rest of my life without my heart."  
  
"Oh, and who has your heart?" He asked.  
  
"The only man who has been forbidden from taking it."  
  
He smiled at the woman in his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. "We'll manage. True love conquers all remember?" He reminded her.  
  
She nodded. "I only pray that remains true."  
  
"We'll manage." He repeated softly, more so to himself than anyone. "Somehow."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Another story written a few years ago, I think about three years maybe? Anyway it was written for a creative writing class portfolio and even though the inspiration and idea for it was is Rei and Jeadite, I needed original works so again, my reasoning for not mentioning any names. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I have a sequel to this that I will perhaps post, we'll see. In response to a review I got, this story is about Rei and Jeadite.as I mentioned earlier. I didn't say it more bluntly throughout the story because I think it takes away from the effect. The reason that Rei has brown eyes is because, as I said earlier in this note, it was written for a creative writing class and I needed to make up my own characters. It's not very realistic to have purple eyes, which is why her eyes were changed to brown. 


End file.
